


Jealousy Part 2

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: The shoe is now on the other foot.





	Jealousy Part 2

Bring your child to work day was an overly special day for Azula. She had the opportunity to join with the other diplomats' children at the ESUN headquarters. Heero refused to let Azula follow him around Preventer's headquarters. He was rarely there since her arrival. She had no reason to comprehend what he did day to day.

Azula spent the morning as Relena's shadow. She attended every meeting, attempted to take important notes. Mother and daughter took a special early lunch. Unfortunately, Relena's afternoon meeting took a dreadful turn for the monotonous and Azula fell into a deep sleep. Relena's attempts to call Heero only led her to his voicemail. Relena attempted to wake her, failing, she did her best to pick up Azula. The child was heavier than she had anticipated.

Using the underground tunnels developed for security, Relena carried her unconscious cargo to Heero's office. He rarely never answered his phone calls, especially when she called him.

She found Duo in one of the hallways leading to Heero's office. He offered to take Azula and informed her that Heero was downstairs in the training room. She thanked Duo and made her way to the training room. She found Heero, as well as what had him occupied.

His opponent was a tall Preventer female agent. They were in deep concentration, preoccupied with each other. Neither noticed Relena's presence. From the sheen of sweat of both of their bodies, the battle had been going on for a while. The female agent threw a punch at Heero, which he easily dodged and caught her knee. Taking Heero down to the floor, both bodies intertwined on the mats. Relena scowled at the visual. She stomped towards them both. Before she got there, the female agent kissed Heero. Relena stopped in her tracks. Torn between throttling the female agent and watching Heero's reaction.

Heero used his upper body strength and literally threw the female agent off of him. She landed on her back. "Don't you ever try anything like that again!" He growled.

The female agent noticed Relena first. "Vice Foreign Minister." She stated, surprised and equally embarrassed. Diplomacy overtook her next actions. Relena extended her hand out to the agent.

"Agent?"

"Agent Fowler, Ma'am." The agent responded taking Relena's hand and standing.

"Agent Fowler, are you aware this man is my husband?" Relena said calmly.

Agent Fowler nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very well." Relena nodded. Without warning, Relena's fist collided with Fowler's face. She instantly regretted the act, as she grasped it as the pain shot through her hand.

Fowler wasn't hurt physically by Relena's awkward punch. "Dismissed." Heero ordered with restraint. Fowler wasted not a second and left the room. Heero grabbed Relena's hand gingerly and inspected it for damage. "First punch?" He asked.

Relena nodded. "Its not as easy as you make it look." She said lightly. She looked at his smirking face. "This is not funny." She remarked with anger.

"I agree. Do you wish to strike me as well? Or did I react appropriately?" Relena scowled, which made Heero's smirk grow into a smile. "I'd never thought jealousy would drive you to violence, Miss Peacecraft." He kissed her damaged hand.

"Past patterns indicate I make rash decisions and take uncharacteristic actions when it comes to you." Relena retorted. "She deserved it."

"Hn." Was his response.

"I now understand your actions towards my past suitors." Relena commented with a sigh.

"Fowler was lucky we were not in the target range. Very few know of your accuracy with a gun." Heero responded guiding them out of the training room to meet Duo and Azula.


End file.
